


Baby don't stop

by ExNihiIo



Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExNihiIo/pseuds/ExNihiIo
Summary: "We have a late flight tomorrow," he murmurs. He's already hard against Kageyama the pants of the uniform doing absolutely nothing to conceal him, and Kageyama presses his head against the wall. "We do?""Hmm," Hinata hums. "Coach said it was to let us rest. Difficult match, he said."It had been difficult. Kageyama is still playing the game in his head, pausing at every missed opportunity, every fallen ball, imagining what-ifs after what-ifs; what if he had set that ball for Atsumu, or received that toss from the South Korean ace; they could have won the second set easily, if only he'd moved just a little quicker that one time...A well-placed bite at his jaw pulls him out of his own head and he jolts, looking down at Hinata, who's frowning at him. "Thinking about the game, are you."Kageyama blinks, says, "So are you," and Hinata snorts and tightens his hands on Kageyama's hips and says, "Thinking aboutyouin the game."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114523
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	Baby don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of KageHina NSFW Week is here whohoo!  
> Once again thank u Ale for brainstorming with me *blows kiss*

Everyone who knows Hinata knows that he runs his mouth. A lot. He's just _always talking_ , be it in the queue at the supermarket after training or while cleaning up, be it in the hushed tones he keeps while watching the others practice or in the loud voice he boasts with.

Kageyama is used to it all, the loud and the quiet, the yells and the whispers. He's gotten attuned to the sound of Hinata's voice, picking him apart even when he's surrounded by their teammates— and Miya's a _loud_ son of a bitch, too, as if Bokuto _and_ Hinata weren't noisy enough on their own.

Sometimes, though. Sometimes Kageyama forgot just how _well_ Hinata could run his mouth.

"During the match, you looked so good."

Kageyama almost drops the key to his hotel room at Hinata's voice, at the sudden weight against his back as Hinata presses against him. Hinata's hand is warm against his side, and when Kageyama turns his head he meets his gaze, scalding and hungry.

"Your room's not this way," is all Kageyama says, and Hinata snorts. "I know. And I also know that Sakusa-san isn't in the room, because he's in _my_ room with Tsumu."

"Is that so," Kageyama murmurs, and Hinata's hand tightens on his hip. "Open the door, Tobio," he says.

Kageyama doesn't object. The key clatters in the lock, then on the floor as Hinata kicks it close to press Kageyama against it, face between his palms and mouths pressed together.

Kageyama's hands scramble against the door as he turns pliant under Hinata's hungry kiss, his eyes fluttering close and body sagging ever so slightly.

Hinata moves away, his tongue darting out from between his lips for a second as he wets them. He's still pressed against Kageyama, his hands roaming up and down his hips.

"We have a late flight tomorrow," he murmurs. He's already hard against Kageyama the pants of the uniform doing absolutely _nothing_ to conceal him, and Kageyama presses his head against the wall. "We do?"

"Hmm," Hinata hums. "Coach said it was to let us rest. Difficult match, he said."

It had been difficult. Kageyama is still playing the game in his head, pausing at every missed opportunity, every fallen ball, imagining what-ifs after what-ifs; what if he had set that ball for Atsumu, or received that toss from the South Korean ace; they could have won the second set easily, if only he'd moved just a little quicker that one time...

A well-placed bite at his jaw pulls him out of his own head and he jolts, looking down at Hinata, who's frowning at him. "Thinking about the game, are you."

Kageyama blinks, says, "So are you," and Hinata snorts and tightens his hands on Kageyama's hips and says, "Thinking about _you_ in the game."

He murmurs it against the curve of Kageyama's neck, tugs his hips forward and Kageyama's breath stutters. Hinata's touch is burning on top of his clothes, then on his skin as Hinata tugs his uniform shirt out of the shorts and sinks his hands underneath it, feeling Kageyama's stomach tremble under his fingers. He grins.

"When you did that no-touch ace, you looked so good," he confesses. He presses a gentle kiss to Kageyama's mouth, his chin, draws a line down his neck and chest, as Kageyama's fingers brush his hair back. "All I wanted to do was press you against the floor of the gym and mark you in front of everyone."

Kageyama's breath hitches as Hinata kneels on the floor, kissing his hip. Hinata breathes against his skin, tightens his hands on Kageyama's hips. "That last ball you tossed to me, too. Your gaze back then, it made my knees go weak. I really didn't think I'd manage to jump for that one toss."

His tongue darts out with those words and Kageyama's fingers tighten in Hinata's hair, already feeling out of breath. "Dumbass. You should focus on the game."

Hinata laughs. "How could I, when you're there? You keep distracting me, your and your... everything."

"My everything?"

Hinata nods. "You get this look after you make a good play. After the ball hits the floor, you stare at the opposite team as if you were the god and they the peasants. It's so hot, and you don't even understand."

He tugs Kageyama's uniform shorts and his boxers down, runs his fingers up Kageyama's length and says, dirty and _hungry,_ "If you looked at me like that while we have sex, I would come in a second."

Kageyama doesn't get to retort, because Hinata's mouth is around him, swallowing what he can, and Kageyama's head bumps against the door. It feels dirty, somehow, doing this with the national team's uniform still on, only a flimsy door between them and the outside world, with a roommate that could very well try to come in at any moment, should any banter rise between Sakusa and Atsumu (and Kageyama has been around them long enough, now, to know that it is a likely event.)

His hands tighten on Hinata's hair and pull, dragging a low noise from him, and Kageyama pants. Hinata's hands are firm on his thighs, stopping him from moving, and _god, Kageyama keeps forgetting how much stronger Hinata has gotten over the years_.

Light steps echo in the corridor, and Kageyama thinks how dangerous it is to do this, presses a hand to his mouth and Hinata lets out a muffled moan as Kageyama's hips stutter forward. Kageyama looks down and finds Hinata's eyes fixed alternatively on the door and then on him, teary and with the irises almost swallowed by the black of his pupils, sees one of his hands pressing down on the front of his shorts and he has to divert his gaze.

Hinata moves away for a breath, brings his hands up to Kageyama's ass and murmurs, mouth pressed to Kageyama's stomach, "Wanna make you come."

His voice comes out raspy and Kageyama exhales, pushing back his bangs from Hinata's forehead, watching as his eyelids flutter. Hinata raises his gaze to meet Kageyama's, points at his own parted lips and says, "Fuck my mouth."

Kageyama tightens his hold in Hinata's hair, watches as that little roughness pulls a low whine from Hinata's mouth, and immediately lets his hold go lax. "You're gonna have to be quiet," he whispers. "Can you do it?"

And then, lower and almost shy, running his hand down to Hinata's jaw. "I know how you love running your mouth. No matter what's already in it."

Hinata moans and presses his forehead to Kageyama's thigh, a hand moving to press against his crotch as his hips stuttered. Kageyama nudges at his wrist, says "Hands down," in the same soft voice, and Hinata keens.

"Please, Tobio..."

Kageyama runs a hand through Hinata's hair, Hinata's eyes drifting close as Kageyama starts pressing the tip of his cock between his lips. Hinata moans around him and Kageyama hushes him, cradling his nape and slowly, slowly, pushing his hips forward.

He quickly finds a rhythm, Hinata's lax and warm mouth around him, the softness of his hair under his fingers, his heavy gaze and muffled whimpers as Hinata takes him deeper, his tongue doing wicked things around Kageyama's length. Kageyama presses his head to the door and groans, hushed praises falling from his mouth without him thinking, _You feel so good_ and _God, you're going to make me come_.

He pulls out when he's sure that he's not going to last one more second, and Hinata lets out a ragged whine. Kageyama pulls him up and presses their mouths together, groaning at the taste of himself in Hinata's mouth and the press of their hips together.

"I want you to fuck me," Hinata pants against his lips. He sounds almost desperate now, his voice rougher than before, his hands fisting Kageyama's uniform shirt. Hinata's still completely dressed.

"I want you inside of me, want your hands on me, Tobio, please—"

"Bed," Kageyama gasps, and Hinata doesn't need to be told twice.

They take twice as long as normally needed to reach the bed, too busy with each other, tugging each other's clothes off. Hinata is still kicking his briefs off as he pushes Kageyama down onto the mattress, pressing him down in the soft sheets.

"'M gonna make you feel so good," he promises, sitting on his lap. He starts moving then, a trembling hand on Kageyama's chest to support himself as he rocks his hips, the other at his own, thumb brushing over his nipple and dragging a moan out of him and Kageyama alike.

Suddenly, looking for the lube in Kageyama's bag seems like the most strenuous of things Kageyama could possibly do.

"Shoyo," he gasps, rolling his hips at a particularly good thrust of Hinata's. "Where..."

"Left pocket," Hinata stutters, and then, " _Oh_ , I'm so close..."

"Stop moving," Kageyama bites, and Hinata nods his head, pressing his forehead to Kageyama's shoulder. "Tobio..."

"Yeah, I've got you."

Kageyama tilts Hinata's head up in a kiss, his other hand trailing down his back and pressing a finger into Hinata. Hinata lets out a moan, head thrown back as he chants, "Yes, oh _please_ ," as he rolls back against Kageyama.

"Slow down," Kageyama murmurs, and then "Good boy," with a smile, when Hinata obeys and stops moving, his thighs trembling.

" _Fuck_ ," Hinata pushes his hair back and bites his lip, trying to stay still. "You feel..."

"I know."

Kageyama runs his free hand up Hinata's leg, tightening around his thigh. "Is this what you were thinking about, during the match? It's what got you distracted when you missed that receive, isn't it?"

Hinata keens and tilts his head. "Y-yes. I'm thinking about you, always, the way you talk and touch me. I see you set a ball and think—"

"Go on."

" _Ah_ , I think about your fingers inside me, every time you toss. I see you grin after a good play and I think about your mouth on my cock— _another_."

Kageyama slips a second finger next to the first, and Hinata moans brokenly. "What else?"

Hinata shakes his head and shifts his hips, his eyes rolling back. "Your legs. I stare at them and remember how you were wrapping them around my head just last weekend, how powerful they feel when you fuck me from behind and push me into the mattress. I look at you and think about all the ways you could take me, all the things you could do to me and— oh fuck _fuck, 'm gonna come—_ "

Kageyama lets go of Hinata's length and watches as Hinata falls forward, a gasp stuck in his mouth. He's trembling all over, tight and hot around Kageyama's fingers, which have now become three. Kageyama runs a hand over his sweaty nape, kissing his temple. "Breathe, baby."

Hinata whines against his neck, pawing at Kageyama's chest. "Please," he says, breath tickling Kageyama's skin. "I wanna come with you inside of me, I won't last much longer..."

"I've got you."

Hinata is still trembling when Kageyama finally pushes inside, letting out a sharp moan and tightening his hands on Hinata's hips hard enough to leave bruises. It takes them a couple of minutes to take their breath, one of Hinata's hand tight around himself to stop himself from coming too quickly, and then he's setting the pace, unrelenting and fast, the way he likes, and all Kageyama can do is hold onto him and throw his head back on the pillow, breathing hard.

"You feel— so good," Hinata pants, sliding his hand down Kageyama's chest. "Always so good for me, baby, s-so perfect— love you always— _fuck_."

Kageyama watches as Hinata arches his back and his hips stutter, once, twice, and a whine leaves his mouth. Hinata's still moving on top of him, legs shivering with oversensitivity, his skin _glowing_ , and it doesn't take much longer before Kageyama, too, is tipping over the edge.

Hinata falls on top of him then, dragging a tired _oof_ out of Kageyama, and starts nuzzling at Kageyama's neck. "So g'd, Tobio," he slurs. Kageyama noses at his temple, his hair that has fluffed up with perspiration, and wraps an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "We have to clean, before Sakusa-san comes back."

"He comes back t'morrow."

"He'll know."

"Huh? How?"

Kageyama runs his fingers down Hinata's back. "I just know he will."

Hinata hums, and then giggles, turning in Kageyama's hold so that he's pressed more comfortably against his side. "Tsumu said the same thing, actually. Said that Sakusa-san can smell the horny off people."

Kageyama groans. His legs feel like leather and jelly at the same time, and Hinata's so warm against him...

As if sensing his thoughts, Hinata smiles, pressing a kiss to Kageyama's cheek. "You sleep. I'll take care of you."

Kageyama hums, and, in just a few seconds, he's asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ExNihiIo_) and [Tumblr](https://exnihiio.tumblr.com/)!! ^^  
> You can also find me on [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lanjingyeets?t=1567431334)!


End file.
